Agustin Allende
Colonel Agustin Allende is a major character and a villain featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part II The Mexican Revolution. With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack, Colonel Allende is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Liars' section of the Outfitter. Info Allende is the colonel of the Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. He is responsible for suppressing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory led by Abraham Reys and doesn't care whom he hurts in order to achieve his goals. Many years ago, Agustin was an idealist, but he's become a vicious cynic with a love of torture and sexual abuse. He takes pleasure in all manner of vices, and despite being corrupt and brutal, he is also quite intelligent. Allende lives in a high-class, fortified mansion on the highest ground of Escalera, enabling him to oversee the entire city from the comfort of his front porch. Interactions Revolver In a flashback told by Edgar Rose, Allende and his army fought a pitched battle with a US cavalry regiment over a bridge crossing the Rio Bravo. He ordered his subordinate, Captain Espizona, to prepare the cannons while he and his men held off the first wave. After using bombs to destroy the enemy cannons, his artillery batteries knocked out the enemy's artillery support with precise, concentrated fire. When the US cavalrymen continued to assault his position, Agustin ordered his men to rig the bridge with dynamite while he personally fended off the enemy soldiers. After blowing the bridge and ending the battle, Allende took account of captured prisoners, including the unlucky civilian, Bill Williamson the prospector. Originally convinced he was a spy, Bill managed to buy his life back from Allende with the promise of gold. Upon learning of the wealth locked in Plata Grande and Nate Johnson's unique position as legal claim holder to give it to him, Allende sealed their new partnership by sending Espizona and some hired goons to kill Nate's partner, John Marston. While Espi succeeded in this task, John's son, Jack, escaped alive, but not before shooting Espizona's arm off. Allende rewarded Espi's loyalty by hiring the best doctors and gunsmiths money could buy to have a shoulder-mounted mortar created as a replacement for the left arm of his right-hand man. Soon after, Allende and his army started mining Plata Grande's rich gold deposits, using captured American soldiers as slave labour. Years later, Allende had taken up residence in an abandoned fort. Using a heavily armed and armoured stagecoach and train, he delivered Nate and Bill their half of the gold, presumably in exchange for Nate using his position as governor to ensure the American Army left Agustin alone. The gold mining operation was interrupted when a fully grown Jack Marston, having learned the part they played in his family's murder, started hunting for Allende, Johnson and all their associates: He intercepted Allende's armoured stagecoach and destroyed it. Although Espizona was able to capture Jackson and imprison him in the Tesoro Azul mines, Jack's BFF, Nastas, was able to free him. Together, Marston and Nastas assaulted Fort Mercer, resulting in the deaths of Nastas, Captain Espizona and many of Allende's soldiers. Despite a head start, Agustin was not able to escape Jack in his heavily armoured train and after a mobile battle on Great Plains, Jack disabled Allende's train with a Gatling gun. Unable to kill Jack with his rotating, train-mounted cannon, Agustin charged him with his bayonet rifle. Jack shot him down, and as Agustin lie crawling away on his back, trying to barter for his life with promises of gold, whiskey, weapons and women (or men if Jack were homosexual in a closet or something), Jack executed him with a point blank shot to the face. Showdown Mode After completing the level "Devils and Angels" with an excellent rating, King of Gold becomes available as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Mexican Revolution After John Marston's venture to Mexico, he decided to partly work with Allende, who promised to deliver Javier Escuella and William Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Doctor Vincente de Santa and Captain Espizona and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture young women for his "personal pleasure". Eventually, Victorio met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and were being held in a church ready for Marston to do what ever sexual stuff he wanted with them. However, Agustin secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reys as his rebels just came in time. While Doctor De Santa escaped, Reys, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Espizona. Marston sided with the rebels and Reys who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Hector's soldiers, killing De Santa, and capturing Javier. Williamson, hearing that Marston was with the rebels, paid Allende to protect him from Marston. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Agustin and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Emperor and Williamson tried to escape with an armoured carriage accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reys chased after them on their horses, killing the Dictator's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pinning him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel claimed that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and that the Commie would flee the country, then he continually insults Williamson. Marston shoot Williamson in the head, killing him instantly while Reys shoots Allende in the shoulder, causing him to fall down, struggle and die. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"El poder nunca será tuyo!"'' (The power will never be yours!) *''"¡Vete al diablo!"'' (Go to hell!) *''"No me toques cabrón!"'' (Don't touch me, you s-hole!) *''"Ja ja, no has ganado nada!"'' (Ha ha, you haven't won anything!) *''"¡Hijo de puta!"'' (Son of a biatch!) *''"Muere, ya cabrón!"'' (Die, you s-hole!) *''"¡Maldito!"'' (Dam!) *''"¡Vámonos! Date prisa, cabrón!"'' (Come on! Hurry up, you s-hole!) *''"Vete a la chingada, pendejo!"'' (Fak off, dumb-s!) *''"Te voy a cortar la cabeza, y cagar en el cuello!"'' (I'll cut off your head and sith in your neck!) *''"Te voy a mandar al cuerno en un pinche caja! ¡Hijo de puta!"'' (I will send you to hell in a coffin! Son of a biatch!) *''"Eres un cobarde!"'' (You are a coward!) *''"No eres un hombre de pueblo!"'' (You're not a man of the people!) *''"Get away from me!"'' Missions Appearances *"Battle on the Bridge" (playable character) *"The Black Cemetery" *"End of the Line" *"Devils and Angels" (killed) *"The Demon Drink" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" *"An Appointed Time" (killed) Journal Entry Allende is most known as being the "Happy Dictator" of Mexico, ruling with fear and chaos. The first time I saw him, was actually my last. He was seen drinking in the saloon of Escalera, nobody said a word when he was around. His ruling luckily came to an end in 1889, when he was killed by John Mersten's boy. Trivia *In "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Scot said he played cards with a Colonel who was based out of Escalera, meaning Allende. *It is quite possible that Agustin is a Communist, or at least interested in Communism. He claims to have been a "radical idealist" in the past, communism being a radical, left-wing ideology. Additionally, he was formerly a peasant, which may have given him incentive to become interested in communism. *King of Diamonds owns a golden sword and an armour plated stagecoach with a Gatling gun on the back of it. Its only appearance is in the mission "An Appointed Time", however. *Even after the Tiger has been killed, his portrait will still hang inside his villa hinting that the rebels did not decide to occupy it. *According to Reys and at times random citizens, Allende ironically used to be a poor peasant. This contrasts with Reys, who was born wealthy and is now leading the peasants in revolution. *Allende is described as "General Sanchez's dog" on one of the rebels' propaganda posters. *After leaving Escalera after "An Appointed Time", Allende's corpse can be seen in the middle of the road out of town. *He is one of the three major characters who do not ride horses at all. The others being Nigel West Dickens, and Luisa Fortuna. *Most of his multiplayer quotes seem to be directed at Abraham Reys. Gallery Allende.jpg|Colonel Allende. Allende_cool.jpg|Allende's poster. Allende_playing_poker.jpg|Agustin is a great poker player and cheater. Allende_with_gals.jpg|Agustin with captured gals. Playable_skin_Colonel_Allende.png|Coronel's playable skin. Allende_outside_his_villa.jpg|Hector outside his mansion. Agustin_Allende_with_De_Santa.jpg|Allende with doctor De Santa. Agustin_Allende.png|The Emperor himself. Real Allende.jpg|The real Agustin Allende. Allende's back head.jpg|Allende's back head. Category:RDR Category:Colombians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Rich People Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Socialists Category:Antagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Army Leaders Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Well equipped albatross